bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kasei
New Template I have designed a new template that is an infobox for Zanpakutos. See Template:Infobox/Zanpakuto. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 22:35, 4 July 2008 (UTC) : Can you help me with the Character Infobox template parameters? Just put your ideas at Template_talk:Infobox/Character. --Kakashi Namikaze No Problem By all means, go ahead (Yes i made Nanashi).--Watchamacalit =D 05:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, when you leave a message, hit the "Leave a message" instead of the edit button. And welcome to the wiki...i guess....*Throws confetti at you and walks away*--Watchamacalit =D 06:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I must apologise. My personality differs from time to time. I'm usually much chearier than this. But, when you finish it, I'll read it and give you my opinion. Until then, you don't have to tell me when you've started it, finished it, or finished every sentence. When your done just message me and I'll check it out.--Watchamacalit =D 06:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Remarkably well-written and engaging. The name of your story "Intro" couldve been a bit more creative. And your spelling of the word hollow as "hallow" irritates me. This introduction was really good. Also, you may want to say the name of your spells such as "Bakudo 9: Geki.". Since the number refers to a level and not a listing there could be multiple bakudo 9 or thirty three. Thats why you need a name. But i do have to praise you. It was good. Also, if i may be so bold, could you look at my captain of the Kido Corps? I would have made him the captain but i allready had a captain in the seventh division. Anyway, well done. Good job. Blah blah blah.--Watchamacalit =D 07:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Uhhhhh thanks. ha.--Watchamacalit =D 07:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) No Problemo Yeah no, problem, you may create a character for the position of 6th Escudo...But I may have to edit some infos about your character, is that ok?? Cuarta espada 04:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yay....It's not my character, but I'm putting it here because the creator can't use this.--Kasei 04:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) who is the actual creator of the article?? Cuarta espada 04:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *Tatsu Hitsugi, i'm trying to get him to make an account now. Here: User:tatsu_hitsugi oh, ok, so where are you planing on using the character. Also, one more thing, please use my talk page when replying ok? Cuarta espada 04:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Rp? Sure! But could you please wait until I finish this one that im doing with my friend right now?--Watchamacalit =D 02:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Okay then! Seeya whenever!--Watchamacalit =D 02:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you have any idea who you want to fight for the Rp?--Watchamacalit =D 18:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Okay then. Message me when you decide.--Watchamacalit =D 18:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Inku Himatsu? Fine. Would you like to go first or do you want me to make the first move?--Watchamacalit =D 18:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind me asking, were you part of any wikias before this one? You seem expierienced enough.--Watchamacalit =D 18:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I found out about wikias about two months ago and joined this one. So, regardless of how "Expierienced" I may seem, I pale in compairison to some of the other people on the wikia. I've tried to join some other wikias, but i really only like this one. Oh, and it's your move. Unless you've allready made it while I'm typing this message. Hmmmmmm...--Watchamacalit =D 19:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't realise it was my move.--Watchamacalit =D 02:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you.--Watchamacalit =D 04:15, 24 August 2009 (UTC)